Satan's Ring
I got this ring back a couple of months ago by my dad. He works at the bowling alley, during that time he was a counter clerk at the time. As he was working someone who was bowling found this ring and turned it in at the counter. Since it looked like a heavy metal ring, and I am a big fan of heavy metal music, and no one went up to the counter to claim it. He decides to bring it home to me. When he showed me the ring I was really excited and I was trying to put it on every finger, since the ring wouldn't fit on my fingers other than the pinky finger. I never took that ring off of my pinky finger since that day, other than special occasions and when i go to bed. Until that one day... Friday last month I was in the bathroom waking up from my sleep, and getting ready to go to school. As I got up to go to the bathroom i grabbed my ring. Since it was mostly faded, the person who bought it must've been cheap or something like that, mostly on the front is pale grey, where it used to be dark grey. I found that the ring got darker around a specific part of the front. It was a word that said "death" on it. But i just ignored it. Then the ring got off on my finger, it does that a couple of times then it would fit perfectly on my finger throughout the whole day. I picked up the ring and almost instantaneously I saw my friend being killed, his intestines being ripped out of his stomach and being eaten. Then another vision appeared to me. It was my parents, their faces being ripped off, and it appeared that they had been raped. I'd never had these visions before in my life, let alone the people that I love being killed in a gruesome, barbaric fashions that played through my mind the second as I picked up that ring. So after i got ready for school, I went to my parents and told them all about this. Their response to this was "You just had a horrible nightmare." Since I didn't want to get into an argument with them I just said "Okay" and just decided to carry on with my day. At one' o clock pm that day I decided to go to bed. During the night, this hardly ever happens to me (since when I go to bed I am out like a light), I had to wake up and take a shit. I didn't put the ring on because it would be silly to put on a ring and take it off. As I was staring out the door of the bathroom I notice this tall, white, shadowy figure standing at the door way of my room. I try to put my glasses on but whenever I move the white figure moved, as it was either ready to pounce or just mimicking me. Scared by the white figure, I stayed on the toilet seat all night, watching the white figure watch me. Around 9:30 Am, I think, my mom wakes up, and she sees me sitting on the toilet seat. Shocked, she screams at me "Have you been on the toilet seat all night!?", because she knows when people walk into the bathroom at night, but not notices when people go back in their rooms. But I left her without a response and went back to bed, where I have sanctuary in the bed sheets, and I went to sleep, out like a light. Later on that evening, around 6:30 PM, my best friend, Jim, called me and asked me if he could sleep over at my house. I asked my parents and they said yes he can come over. So around Seven o' clock, he comes over. Jim brings a sleeping bag, toothbrush, and some "horror" movies, the reason why i said "horror" is because they were porno movies disguised in horror movie boxes. After i yelled at him about bringing those kinds of movies into the household, we started off our weekend on how we usually start the weekends, us playing video games, watching t.v, going to other peoples houses, staying up throughout the whole night, and us doing other random shit. But today, for some reason, as we were watching t.v I instantly passed out from exhaustion, when I was fully rested before and after he came here. I finally wake up, and it's a typical Sunday morning, there is blood stains on the walls in every single room in the house, Jim's intestines were mostly out and half eaten too. My parents faces ripped off and their bodies completely naked. I started to freak out, why in fact I even threw up by the sight of the horror that has happened. Then as I picked up the phone to call the police, I see something out of the corner of my eye. It was a mirror. And in that mirror it was me dressed up as the white figure that I saw on Friday night, and my mouth completely covered in blood, and my dick looked like it was used last night, because there was dry semen on my pubes and it was sore as hell. That is when i figured that I must've killed my friend and my family... Category:NSFW Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Objects Category:Blood/Gore Category:Weird